The Prisoner of Azkaban
by Brecht
Summary: Harry has been falsley accused of murder and sent to Azkaban for 5 years. What happens when he is proven innocent and they release him?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or HP related products including the movie and the movie rights. I do however own my plot.

Azkaban the worst wizard prison in the world held the savior of the world. Harry James Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived. The defeater of Voldemort. Accused and convicted of killing thirty innocent people.

Kingsley Shacklebot stumbled out of the Floo network into Dumbledore's office looking disheveled and distraught. He picked himself off of the floor and started to call out to in hopes of finding Dumbledore in his sleeping chambers above his office. "Dumbledore! Dumbledore! Where are you!" Dumbledore walked down the stairs to find the Minister of Magic franticly asking the portraits if they knew where he was. "Minister Shacklebot what is the matter? It is nearly four in the morning"

Kingsley having spotted Dumbledore waited until he had sat in his usual chair behind his desk before replying. "Oh Dumbledore we've made a mistake! A grave mistake!" Dumbledore's twinkle that usually resided in his eyes all but lost their brightness. "Mistake what mistake?"

"Potter! He's innocent. We've caught McNair who confessed that it was him under a polyjuice potion that was invented by You-know-who to last longer than an hour. We have an innocent man in Azkaban who has suffered for five years"

Cell number 9967 held a crumpled figure in tattered robes. The person was huddled in a corner of the room clutching his cloak tighter to his figure in hopes of gaining more warmth from it. He was none other than Harry Potter.

His friends abandoned him as soon as they heard that he was being brought to trail for the deaths of thirty people both muggle and wizard alike. They hadn't stood up for him; they sneered at him when he was brought before the Wizemagot. They even testified against him claiming he had a short temper and was always losing it.

He had no friends nor family now. He was a criminal a convict. Though he pleaded his innocence the Wizemagot who was mostly hand chose by ex-Minister Fudge threw him to the dementors of Azkaban for the rest of his life his innocence be damned. Dumbledore, Lupin, the Weasleys all of the people close to him had turned their backs on him.

Dumbledore leaped from his desk and sprinted to the end of his office his hand had just closed around the door handle when Kingsley stopped him with a well aimed question "What are you doing?" Dumbledore yelled back over his shoulders as he descended the steps leading to the Hogwart's corridor "Sending owls to Lupin and the gang they need to be informed. Get his release papers ready I want Harry out of there immediately."

Two Auros walked briskly ignoring the calls from various prisoners who proclaimed their innocence most of whom had long gone crazy and would do anything to get out of Azkaban.

The Aurors stopped outside cell number 9967. The lead Auror opened the door to the cell, while the other Auror eyed the bundle of robes in the corner, and asked, "Are you Harry James Potter?"

Harrry blinked a few times before he was accoustemed to the light of the outside.

"Who are you and why do you want to know who I am."

The lead Auror smiled, and said, "New evidence has come to light.", "By the order of the Ministry of Magic you have been freed and have received a full pardon."

The second Auror stepped forward and helped Harry to his feet, "Follow me and we will get your papers together."

Harry nodded still slightly shaken from the revelation that someone besides himself believed in his innocence.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or HP related products including the movie and the movie rights. I do however own my plot.

Harry followed the Aurors down the hall to the release room. The Aurors led Harry to an office with only a scenic mountain picture for decoration. The lead Auror motioned for Harry to sit in the chair that he conjured with a flick of his wand. Harry sat down and relished the feeling of having something soft under his bottom after five years.

The Auror wrote on and stamped a series of files and folders before turning to Harry and handing him a parchment and asked for his signature on the bottom.

Harry shakily took the offered quill and signed his name. It was barley recognizable, but Harry thought that it was rather good after five years of not writing. A feeling of warmth passed through his body as soon as the name was on the parchment.

The Auror stood up and motioned Harry to follow him. He led Harry deeper into the building away from the plain office into a circular room with a desk nestled into the corner where a witch stood reading the latest edition of Witch Weekly while twirling her hair with her wand. The Auror told Harry to wait in the middle of the room while he acquired Harry some decent robes and a generic wand until he could get a personal wand from Ollivanders. The Auror walked to the witch and whispered something into her ear. The witch stopped twirling her hair, but continued reading her magazine while she grabbed the necessary items from the many drawers of the desk.

The Auror returned and handed Harry the robes.

"Here you go sir. Sorry it's black, but that's all we are allowed to issue."

Harry grimaced at the color after spending so many years in a dark damp cell, but responded happily anyway.

"Don't worry about it. At least it is clean"

The Auror smiled and handed Harry the wand after he put his robes on. He also handed Harry a portkey that would take him off of Azkaban isle and into the outside world. More specifically to the office of the Minister of Magic. Currently a lackey of Dumbledore's, but Harry didn't know that.

"Whenever you are ready Mr. Potter just say _Elende Insel hat begonnen_ and you will be transported away from Azkaban." , the Auror smiled and added, "Hopefully you won't ever have to see this isle again."

Harry took his wand and spoke the necessary words that would take him away from the suffering and pain of the last five years of his life.

He landed rather bumpily into a highly decorated office with paintings strung about the room and fancy furniture spread throughout the room. The door opened behind him, and in stepped a shot plump fellow with a silver pointed wizard's hat on his head. The minister took one look at the person in his office before turning back around and motioned for a second figure to come into the room.

The Minister motioned for Harry to take a seat while he took a seat behind his desk. Harry was about to ask the person behind the desk what the heck he was doing in a fancy office when he was just released from prison, but he never got around to it when he heard the voice behind him.

"Hello Harry" said a sad looking Albus Dumbledore

"YOU!" screamed Harry


End file.
